


Over the Moon!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Rick helps the Rent characters with a problem!





	Over the Moon!

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?" the Rent characters said.

"You're gonna pay with this!" Rick said. He appeared out of a portal and handed them a winning lottery ticket from the past.

"But this lottery ticket is expired," Mimi said.

"Oops, wrong thing," Rick said and then he gave them the right thing so they could pay.

"Yay, now we can pay rent!" Maureen said. "I feel over the moon!"

"Now the only thing to do is jump over the moon," Rick said. And he jumped over the moon with a special jumping suit.

The Rent characters all paid their rent and lived happily ever after.

"You did a good thing Rick" Morty said.

"Yeah, it's because I like Rent," Rick said.

Then every year Rick came back after 525600 minutes and gave them stuff to pay Rent again.

The End


End file.
